1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a touch panel, more particularly to a touch panel that is made by a sputtering process and a laser engraving process.
2. Description of the Related Art
The input way of many electronic devices is changed from an early keyboard input mode changed to a touch or touch input mode, hence the touch or touch input operation interface makes operation easier, and the thickness of the electronic device is thinner.
The touch input mode of the touch panel is by capacitive mostly. That is, a user's finger or a sensing pen is used to touch on the surface of the touch panel. The internal touch panel of the touch position generates a capacitance difference so as to detect the touched position of the surface of the touch panel, so as to achieve the purpose of the touch sensing. There are generally two ways to manufacture the sensing circuit, sensing the touch of a user, of a capacitance touch panel. The first is to print a metal material after printing on a base plate, and then exposing, developing, etching, etc. are applied to produce the sensing circuit layer. The second is to use a laser engraving process to produce a needed sensing circuit layer.
Although above touch panels produced by the two processes have no problem on the use of touch-sensitive. Using printing, exposure, developing, etching, laser engraving, etc. to produce touch panel may take more hours and procedures, so that the relative increase of production costs. And using the aforementioned two processes can only make the sensing circuit layer on a plate-shaped substrate, then assembling with the plastic case of the touch panel, and can not directly make the sensing circuit layer of a touch panel on a case which cross-sectional is a stair-shape or an irregular-shaped.